


gettin' hot in here

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: Come here and join us,the notification had said smugly,it’s fun.Instagram, from dtizsli @1_kyne_g1, 3:52pm. Smirk emoji.





	gettin' hot in here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jaeduck's birthday, and also inspired by Suwon's Instagram post with all the flirting between G-Walk. 
> 
> We are truly blessed by all the shippy content this year.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Come here and join us,_ the notification had said smugly, _it’s fun._ Instagram, from dtizsli @1_kyne_g1, 3:52pm. Smirk emoji.

Fucking _smirk emoji._ Who taught him to use that?

Jiwon hadn’t bothered to repond, because you don’t just reply with something like that in public. It’s fucking rude, is what it is.

_Rude,_ he texts Jaeduck, _you could’ve just messaged me in private if you wanted to fuck._

He knows the photo’s from earlier today and not right now. The both of them wouldn’t have responded so blatantly if they weren’t already heading home soon.

_But that’s not fun,_ comes the response. _See you at Suwon’s._ Smirk emoji.

Again.

“Not fun,” Jiwon mutters, shoving his phone into his pocket. “He has the _most_ fucking fun.”

The heatwave slams into him the moment he steps out of the building the press conference had been held in an hour later. His skin crawls with an uncomfortable warmth and the familiar well of sweat at his temples and across his back.

Hell has truly arrived on Earth, Jiwon decides, waving idly at the fans waiting outside with their phones as he jogs towards the car that’s pulled up in front. There’s really nothing anyone can do in this kind of heat.

Well. That is, besides this.

He lets himself in with Suwon’s pass-code, and leaves his shoes in the rack and his coat on the hanger where it always goes. “It’s so damn hot out there,” he complains loudly, padding through the apartment. The air-conditioning’s on, but Jiwon’s still feeling the lingering heat from being outdoors even for just that short while. “My shoes were sticking to the sidewalk.”

“It is,” comes Suwon’s muffled voice, somewhere in the back. It sounds like the water's running. “Jaeduck’s in bed.”

“What, did you guys go at it already?” Jiwon casually peeks into the kitchen, checking to see if Suwon’s there, before making his way to the master bedroom. “Hey.”

There’s a soft hum, and Jaeduck sits up, running his hand through his hair. Jiwon’s eyes run the length of his bare shoulders, down his chest, towards where the blanket draped over his lap just stops below his hips. “Hi,” Jaeduck says, soft and sleepy, “it’s too warm. Fell asleep.”

“You didn’t have to wait for me,” Jiwon says, feeling a bit fond as he slides onto the bed to give Jaeduck a kiss. Jaeduck is always eager and responsive, leaning into Jiwon as he kisses back, letting Jiwon clasp his chin with one hand to get him where Jiwon wants him to be.

Jaeduck breaks the kiss and spreads his knees. The blanket slips lower. “I didn’t.”

Jiwon bites at his jaw. “Naughty,” he says, one hand sliding down the small of Jaeduck’s back and over his ass. Jaeduck’s head lolls when Jiwon pushes two fingers in easily, slick and loose like they’re nothing. “Does Suwon know?”

“’Course he does,” Jaeduck says, breath catching when Jiwon sucks a kiss into his neck and curls his fingers in at the same time. “He got to watch.”

“Mm. I’m sure he liked that.”

Jiwon closes the gap between their faces again, letting Jaeduck’s tongue lick insistently into his mouth, wanting more. It’s so hot, the way Jaeduck keeps making these tiny sounds between kisses each time the pads of Jiwon’s fingers rub up against his prostate, these tiny little breaths mixed in with wordless noises.

He’s starting to feel warm again. It’s not just the close contact—it feels like the heat from outside is creeping in, soaking into his skin. He could just take everything off now, he knows. But, god, it feels impossible to remove his fingers from Jaeduck’s sweet hole, to pull away from his plush mouth now that he’s got it.

The bed dips. Jiwon pulls away just enough to see Suwon press a wet kiss to the back of Jaeduck’s neck, where ink meets skin. Jiwon feels Suwon’s hand creep down to where his own, and Jaeduck lets out a shaky moan against his cheek when one of Suwon’s fingers slips in to join Jiwon’s.

“Slut,” Suwon says affectionately. “You’ve got three fingers in you.”

Jaeduck trembles. “Still not your dick, though,” he says.

“Fucking impatient as always,” Jiwon says, kissing his nose. “S’okay. We’ll make it good for you. Early birthday gift.”

“Yeah?” Jaeduck looks pleased, a smile lighting up his face. “Was wondering what you’d get me.”

“You’re a nuisance.” Suwon nips at Jaeduck’s ear, before hooking his chin over Jaeduck’s shoulder. He’s close enough to kiss—so Jiwon does, leaning in to taste Suwon once, twice, before moving in to kiss him properly.

Suwon’s stubble is rough against his chin, a contrast to Jaeduck’s soft skin. He kisses differently too. A lot more aggressive, less willing to give in to Jiwon. It’s a bit like how they are in public, too. Constantly pushing against each other, never wanting to be the first to pull back.

He barely notices when Jaeduck slips out from between them, moving back to watch them kiss.

”Hyung.” Suwon bites Jiwon’s lip, and tugs at the hem of his shirt. “Time to get this off.”

The air feels good on his skin once he’s taken everything off. It’s still sticky-warm, but it doesn’t matter. They’ll be making a mess soon enough anyway.

Suwon wastes no time in kissing Jiwon again, hooking one leg over Jiwon’s to move himself closer. Jiwon feels his way down Suwon’s broad chest, across his abs, down to where their cocks are just touching. He smells like Old Spice. It makes Jiwon’s head spin. There’s a soft hiss from Suwon as Jiwon takes them both into one hand, already slick from having his fingers in Jaeduck.

He’s vaguely aware of Jaeduck beside them, leaning back against a pillow he’s commandeered for his own, jerking off lazily. God, Jiwon wishes he could watch the both of them at the same time—Jaeduck with his eyes almost entirely closed, his slim fingers curled around his own cock, and Suwon, tense like a coiled spring, letting out a soft breath every time Jiwon thumbs over the head of his dick, getting it wetter with Jiwon’s own pre-come.

Suwon breaks the kiss and nuzzles against Jiwon’s cheek. “Look at him,” he murmurs, eyes flicking over to where Jaeduck is. “So pretty. Don’t you just wanna wreck him? Make him cry? Fuck him till he can’t remember his own name?”

“Fuck,” Jiwon exhales, shutting his eyes. He couldn’t be any harder. “Yeah.”

Jaeduck licks his lip, hand stilling. “What are you waiting for, then?”

It’s not new for them anymore, though it still feels just as good. Jiwon lies back against the headboard (“You said it’d be my turn this time,” Suwon had argued) and coaxes Jaeduck close, kissing him sweetly as Suwon lines up behind Jaeduck, rubbing his tip against Jaeduck’s hole teasingly, spreading lube everywhere.

“Slow,” Jiwon whispers, and Jaeduck’s chin dips to his chest, his shoulders shaking as Suwon presses in, just as slowly as Jiwon had promised. That familiar soft, pink flush is spreading across his pale skin, from his face to his chest. Jiwon’s fingers follow it, closing around one of Jaeduck’s already stiff nipples, making Jaeduck inhale sharply.

Suwon leans forward to press a kiss between Jaeduck’s shoulder-blades, hands rubbing soothingly along his hips. “Good?” he asks, lips brushing against his ear. Jaeduck nods hurriedly, looking too overwhelmed to speak. “Good.”

Jiwon could get off just like this, he thinks. Watching Suwon begin to speed up, bit by bit, but keeping his strong hands gentle on Jaeduck, just until Jaeduck whines for Suwon to be a bit rougher. To fuck him like he said he would.

“Like this?” Suwon breathes, and he pulls out, achingly slow, and then slams back into Jaeduck much harder than before, until Jaeduck’s moaning wordlessly, fingers digging into the sheets, into Jiwon’s arm. Suwon looks so fucking good like this, fuck. Jiwon doesn’t know how he spent so much of his life before they started hooking up not knowing the way Suwon looks when he’s halfway to coming. The way his muscles tense. His mouth, swollen from kissing. His hair, matted and sweat-stuck to his forehead.

He can feel the way Jaeduck’s cock throbs whenever it brushes against his, his body jerking forward each time Suwon’s hips snap against his ass. Jiwon gets both hands around their cocks, not even needing to move with the way Suwon’s thrusts keep propelling Jaeduck into his grasp. The heat of Jaeduck’s cock against his, nestled between his palms, is enough to make Jiwon groan, head tilting back against the headboard.

“Jiwon-hyung,” Jaeduck murmurs, nudging their noses together, asking for another kiss. Jiwon gives it to him, one hand still on their cocks as he reaches up with the other, smearing pre-come across Jaeduck’s jaw. Jaeduck lets out a hiccupy moan, and moves to nip at Jiwon’s thumb, his small, pink tongue darting out to press against it wetly as he sucks it into his mouth.

Up close, he’s even prettier. The hint of glimmering wetness at the corners of his eyes, his lashes fluttering, his mouth open like he’s just so hungry for it, for Jiwon to kiss him harder and Suwon to make him come. Jiwon wants to see it, wants Jaeduck to come for him, so he starts jerking them both off in time with Suwon’s thrusts.

It’s already too much for oversensitive Jaeduck, he can tell. Jaeduck can never last too long whenever it’s the three of them, always ending up whining low in his throat, squirming back onto whoever’s lap he’s in, just desperately needing to come. “Please,” he begs, voice high and thready, _“ah,_ I need—please, _please,_ I need it—”

“Not yet,” Suwon grunts, and Jaeduck makes an unhappy noise.

Jiwon hushes him, running his free hand through Jaeduck’s hair. “We wanna make it good for you, remember?” he tells Jaeduck, even as he struggles to keep from blowing his top too soon, his entire body thrumming with the the same desire as Jaeduck’s.

Another kiss, and Jaeduck’s blinking back proper tears now, lower lip trembling, pupils blown. They always come on so easily, but Jiwon loves seeing them. And it’s just that—it’s Jaeduck’s expression that gets Jiwon to come, streaking up across Jaeduck’s chest and his own stomach.

He feels light-headed, bits of pleasure still lingering even after he’s come. He feels twice as sticky than he had before now, but it’s not over. Suwon hasn’t come, and neither has Jaeduck.

Suwon looks like he’s close, though, his face scrunching up the way it does when he’s barreling close to orgasm. “C’mon,” Jiwon tells Suwon, kissing Jaeduck’s soft cheek, fingers tight at the base of Jaeduck’s cock to make sure he doesn’t come just yet. “C’mon, Suwon.”

It doesn’t take long for Suwon to follow after Jiwon. His hips get a few more thrusts in before he’s pushing up against Jaeduck, emptying his balls in him, his eyes squeezed shut as he groans low. Absently, Jiwon wonders how Jaeduck feels to have Suwon’s come in him, all hot and slick, coating his insides.

Suwon’s breathing hard as he pulls out. “Jaeduck-hyung,” he says, “you should fuck his face.”

Jaeduck blinks at Jiwon, eyes dark with the unspoken question.

Jiwon licks his lips. “Yeah,” he says hoarsely, “come up here.”

“You both look so good,” Suwon murmurs as Jaeduck gets into place, his hot, heavy cock in his hand. “Open up for the birthday boy, hyung.”

He does, letting Jaeduck feed his cock into his mouth. Jiwon can immediately taste the salt and lube on the back of his tongue as Jaeduck makes a shivery moan, hips jerking forward at the heat of Jiwon’s mouth around him. Jiwon sucks in a breath through his nose, and makes it as wet as possible, knowing exactly how Jaeduck likes it.

Suwon presses up against Jaeduck’s back, sucking a kiss into his shoulder and slipping two fingers into Jaeduck again. The sudden addition has Jaeduck’s thrusts going even more erratic, and Jiwon can feel the way his cock is beginning to swell, can tell he’s going to come.

Neither of them let Jaeduck go anywhere, holding him in place as Suwon continues to fuck him with his fingers, as Jiwon plays with Jaeduck’s balls, as Jaeduck comes in Jiwon’s mouth. He’s so loud that Jiwon thinks Suwon’s neighbours might file a complaint. It’s hot as hell.

Jaeduck pulls out quick, and Jiwon coughs, turning his head to spit onto the sheets. He ignores the look on Suwon’s face, choosing to press a kiss to Jaeduck’s thigh instead. “Good?” he asks, and Jaeduck runs his fingers through Jiwon’s hair, looking dazed and affectionate.

They take a moment to catch their breaths, before Jaeduck’s clambering off Jiwon carefully, Suwon giving him a hand as he stands. “Shower,” Jaeduck says, clinging to Suwon, touchy as anything when he’s just come. “Before we sleep.”

Jiwon lets Suwon tug him up too, and he follows after them into Suwon’s nice, big bathroom. He’d much rather pass out immediately after sex, but the heat hasn’t subsided even after everything, and a cold shower sounds amazing.

Then, of course, the shower turns into more sex. Jiwon’s not going to complain, not when it involves more blowjobs.

“I’m really not cut out for this anymore,” Jiwon comments after, all three of them in bed, lying on the bed that’s been stripped of sheets. He’s already exhausted, and he’d barely done anything.

“What, going more than once? You’re really getting old.”

“Fuck off.” Jiwon doesn’t even bother glaring at Suwon. “You’re only two years younger.”

Suwon plays with Jaeduck’s hair idly. “Makes all the difference.”

“You wait,” Jiwon mutters.

Jaeduck slings an arm over Jiwon’s chest. “Thanks for coming,” he whispers, and Jiwon kisses him, feeling a tug in his chest at Jaeduck’s sleepy smile.

“I don’t get a thanks?” Suwon says, only half-joking.

“You’re always here anyway,” Jaeduck says. He rolls over and kisses Suwon too. “Thanks. Both of you. It was really good.”

“Of course it was,” Suwon says confidently. “It always is.”

“You’re probably not gonna get a better present than that.”

Suwon makes a sound in agreement. “No way.”

“Bet Jaijin didn’t get you anything that good,” Jiwon says, feeling smug.

“Well,” Jaeduck mumbles from where his face is tucked into a pillow, “he ate me out last week when he came down to Seoul. He’s got a _really_ good mouth.”

There’s a long pause.

Suwon and Jiwon glance at each other.

Well. They’ve never been one to back down from a challenge.

“Round three?” Jiwon asks.

“Round three,” Suwon agrees, already spreading Jaeduck’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl) | always on discord


End file.
